Happy Birthday, Neji Hyuuga
by SimplyySarah
Summary: When Neji come home to the Hyuga Mansion, only to be surprised by his girlfriend and best friends! NejixOC


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Naruto Characters -sadly. (However, I do own Kumori Kagamine)**

Category: Anime & Manga Anime Title: Naruto

_**Happy Birthday, Neji Hyuga**_

I'm so happy!

Why you ask?

It's only because that Hyuga's returning home!

Ya' see, a few days ago, Neji Hyuga was sent on a sudden mission to The Village Of The Wind, as Gaara, the Kazekage, had some very important documents for the Hokage. Of course, the Hyuga ordered me to stay home, where I'm safe.

The mission was longer than expected and a few weeks had gone by, making me worried for his return. However, I've just recently received a letter, noting that he is **alive** and well. Sunagakure apparently had a terrible sand storm and he was unable to return until the storm was cleared out. That gave me time to think of a welcome home party for him. Then I realized, he would be returning on his birthday! So, what better way to welcome a person home than with their own birthday party?

The party was set, with Hizashi's permission, of course. The gang was coming round with loads of party stuff too decorate the Hyuga Mansion.

Now?

We're busy decorating the place. Hinata, Naruto, Lee and Tenten were putting up the streamers. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Ino were busy blowing up balloons. Shikamaru, Shino and Choji were preparing the food and drinks. Well, Shikamaru and Shino was. The rest were helping here and there. After a while, we decided to take a break,since we were all done and the Hyuga wouldn't be home till' later the night.

I was now in his room, looking out the windows.

"Come home safe, Hyuga..." I muttered, as I put my head on my arms.

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

Hizashi had gone to greet Neji from the gates of Konoha; he was so nice to agree to do so!

We were currently hiding in our respective, chosen, hiding areas. Kiba, who we all chose, stood by the door to pick up his scent as we hid.

All of a sudden, Kiba yelled, "He's coming!". We quickly hushed our voices and waited, impatiently.

We heard Neji and Hizashi's voice draw nearer and as soon as they stepped through the living room we all jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
His expression was priceless. We couldn't contain our laughter as we burst out laughing and not long after the shocked Hyuga did as well. With the said guest of honor, the party began!

I decided to let him catch up with the others and and watched as they crowded him. I soon sneaked out to the backyard; I was still not used to the party atmosphere. I sat on a bench that was there and stared up into the sky. The star's were sparkling in the sky. I don't know how long I was out.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of muscular arms hang off my shoulders, holding my that were in my lap as his head rested on my shoulder.

"There you are..." he breathed on my neck. I shuddered and could feel him smirk. "I missed you..." added the oh-so-familiar voice.

"I missed you too," I replied, squeezing his hands with my own.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and he held me for what seemed to be hours.

Slowly, he released his grip on one of my hands and stood me up with the other. "Come on... I think the others are going to worry..."

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"What they think I did to you out here," he smirked.

I felt a blush creep to my cheek as I the seductive tone of his voice echoed in my mind. He laughed and pulled me into a longing hug. As he pulled us apart, he dragged me into the building. Just at that moment, someone yelled, "PRESENTS!" And with that, he disappeared from right in front of me and reappeared near on the floor beside the table full of presents. I sat on the floor together with the rest as I hugged my legs watching the Hyuga open his random presents from his friends.

As the party came to an end, and everything was kept or thrown away and cleaned. Hizashi asked me if I wanted to stay the night at the Hyuga Mansion and I with the obvious reasons said yes.

* * *

** Later The Evening  
**

I was in my bed, sitting in my pajamas, reading a book. I heard the door creak open and I knew instantly who it was, "Hey, Hinata-chan!" I greeted. It was obvious since I was sharing a room with her.

"H-Hey, K-kumori-chan..." she shyly greeted me back as she sat on her own bed. "O-oh, yeah... Neji asked for you, in his room." she stated.

"Oh? And why didn't your cousin call me himself?" I asked, with my right eyebrow up. She shrugged and simply said she didn't know. I sighed and nodded my head, "Don't wait up for me, just head to bed, Hinata-chan." I smiled as I stood, "And thank you!" I said as I left.

_Knock knock._

"Come in..." a calm voice responded.

I slowly creaked the door open and entered the room, closing the door behind me, "Neji...".

He smirked, "Kumori...".

"May I know why you couldn't move that butt of yours and call me instead of asking your dear cousin?" I asked as I plopped down on his bed beside him.

"I got lazy, plus, I passed Hinata on the way here." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Mhhmm." I teased, "So, what did you need me for?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His cocked one eyebrow up and smirked. Immediately, I knew what he meant and playfully slapped his arms, "Stop being so perverted, Hyuga!" I whined and crossed my arms across my chest.

He chuckled once more and ignored my whining as one of his arm lazily wrapped around my waist while the other played with the ends of my hair, "I haven't opened your birthday present yet," he whispered.

I looked at him dead in the eye and saw a playful glint in them, "Well, I could have sworn you opened it just now...". I slowly allowed my fingertips to leave feather-like drags along his exposed skin, around his neck, and pulled up the ring that hanging on a string that was sitting on his chest. "Isn't this is?" I asked, innocently.

The Hyuga chuckled and whispered, "You're such a tease...".

I let out a soft laugh and countered, "And that's why you love me."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them once more and took my hand that was playing with the ring into his own. "So, I do have my birthday present," he admitted, "But I think you're forgetting something...". he trailed off.

"And what is that?" I asked, knocking my forehead on his lightly, grazing my lips just above his, not exactly touching. Once again, acting all innocent.

The Hyuga released a growl under his breath, not letting go of my hand, he lifted his other hand to my cheek. "Such a tease..." he muttered.

I chuckled and finally said, "Oh, I remember..." looking into his eyes.

"Yeah? So, what did you forget?" he asked, grazing my lips.

"Your birthday kiss..." I finally admitted and soon the Hyuga's lips were on my own.

When both of us lost the air in our lungs, we pulled away, not before he gave me another quick kiss. Our foreheads still touching, as I wished him,

** "Happy Birthday, Neji Hyuga..." **

* * *

******Authors's Note: Tell me what you think. **

**Review! :)**

**P.S - I had an account here "77animefreak77". If you've read Chapter One of Forbidden Love, know that it will be re-posted here. That's all! :)**

**Have a Nice Day!**


End file.
